yugiohfandomcom_vi-20200215-history
Performapal Sellshell Crab
オオヤヤドカリ | romaji_name = Entameito Ooyayadokari | trans_name = Entermate Hermit Crab Landlord | image = PerformapalSellshellCrab-SHVI-EN-C-1E.png | attribute = Water | type = Aqua | type2 = Pendulum | type3 = Effect | level = 5 | pendulum_scale = 2 | atk = 500 | def = 2500 | number = 23377694 | effect = Trigger, Ignition | vi_pendulum_effect = Một lần trong lượt, khi một quái thú "Performapal" bạn điều khiển bị tiêu diệt trong chiến đấu: Bạn có thể chọn mục tiêu 1 lá bài "Performapal" hoặc "Odd-Eyes" trong Vùng Dao động của bạn; Triệu hồi Đặc biệt nó. | vi_lore = Một lần trong lượt: Bạn có thể chọn mục tiêu 1 Quái thú Dao động bạn điều khiển; nó tăng thêm 300 ATK ứng với mỗi quái thú "Performapal" bạn hiện đang điều khiển, cho đến hết lượt này. | pendulum_effect = Once per turn, when a "Performapal" monster you control is destroyed by battle: You can target 1 "Performapal" or "Odd-Eyes" card in your Pendulum Zone; Special Summon it. | lore = Once per turn: You can target 1 Pendulum Monster you control; it gains 300 ATK for each "Performapal" monster you currently control, until the end of this turn. | fr_pendulum_effect = Une fois par tour, lorsqu'un monstre "Potartiste" que vous contrôlez est détruit au combat : vous pouvez cibler 1 carte "Potartiste" ou "Yeux Impairs" dans votre Zone Pendule ; Invoquez-la Spécialement. | fr_lore = Une fois par tour : vous pouvez cibler 1 Monstre Pendule que vous contrôlez ; jusqu'à la fin de ce tour, il gagne 300 ATK pour chaque monstre "Potartiste" que vous contrôlez actuellement. | de_pendulum_effect = Einmal pro Spielzug, wenn ein „Künstlerkumpel“-Monster, das du kontrollierst, durch Kampf zerstört wird: Du kannst 1 „Künstlerkumpel“- oder „Buntäugig“-Karte in deiner Pendelzone wählen; beschwöre sie als Spezialbeschwörung. | de_lore = Einmal pro Spielzug: Du kannst 1 Pendelmonster wählen, das du kontrollierst; es erhält bis zum Ende dieses Spielzugs 300 ATK für jedes „Künstlerkumpel“-Monster, das du derzeit kontrollierst. | it_pendulum_effect = Una volta per turno, quando un mostro "Artistamico" che controlli viene distrutto in battaglia: puoi scegliere come bersaglio 1 carta "Artistamico" o "Occhi Diversi" nella tua Zona Pendulum; Evocala Specialmente. | it_lore = Una volta per turno: puoi scegliere come bersaglio 1 Mostro Pendulum che controlli; esso guadagna 300 ATK per ogni mostro "Artistamico" che controlli attualmente, fino alla fine di questo turno. | es_pendulum_effect = Una vez por turno, cuando un monstruo "Artistamigo" que controlas es destruido en batalla: puedes seleccionar 1 carta "Artistamigo" u "Ojos Anómalos" en tu Zona del Péndulo; Invócalo de Modo Especial. | es_lore = Una vez por turno: puedes seleccionar 1 Monstruo de Péndulo que controles; hasta el final de este turno, éste gana 300 ATK por cada monstruo "Artistamigo" que controles en este momento. | ja_pendulum_effect = ①：１ターンに１度、自分の「ＥＭ」モンスターが戦闘で破壊された時、自分のＰゾーンの「ＥＭ」カードまたは「オッドアイズ」カード１枚を対象として発動できる。そのカードを特殊召喚する。 | ja_lore = ①：１ターンに１度、自分フィールドのＰモンスター１体を対象として発動できる。そのモンスターの攻撃力はターン終了時まで、自分フィールドの「ＥＭ」モンスターの数×３００アップする。 | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | support1 = Pendulum Monster | archetype1 = Performapal | archsupport1 = Odd-Eyes | archsupport2 = Performapal | stats1 = Your monsters gain ATK | misc1 = Limited activations | summon1 = Special Summons from your Pendulum Zone | database_id = 12274 }}